


Insanely Passionate

by Badboylover24



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Condoms, Explosive Orgasm, F/M, Hardcore Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Sex Positions, Vibrating Penis, Wild Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: A requested sequel to Love Gone Insane. After Celestia received her gift from Discord, said Draconequus visits her and takes her away to enjoy a night of unspeakable passion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains lemon; do not read unless you are at least 18 of age. If not, you'll have to wait until you are 18. Sorry, ratings' orders. All characters belong to their proper owners, not me.

Celestia sighed as she drifted of to sleep, holding the red book in her front legs and wings…her photo album given to her by Discord, her former lover/fiancé. A while ago, she was fighting Discord (after he broke free of his stone prison) and his two snake henchmen Kaa and Sir Hiss…when a Golden Love Arrow Twilight created and perfected suddenly shot the Draconequus in the heart. Because of that, he's now permanently in love with the Sun Princess herself. He even pony-napped her so as to create and perfect another Golden Love Arrow and hit her in the heart with it so that she'll be permanently in love with him. Fortunately, Twilight and her friends came through for her and saved her before the Arrow could even happen.

But now Celestia really started to regret letting them stop Discord. When she kissed him, she felt the special feeling she felt when they were together. After returning to the palace, she even recalled when Discord confessed his love to her and proposed to her. She wondered if he remembered as well when Kaa delivered the book to her. After reading Discord's words and saw his memory pictures, she knew that he remembered.

Right now, all she could do now is sleep…and dream…

While Celestia slept, a shadow moved towards her from the shadows of her room and into the light of the full moon. The light then revealed the figure as Discord, who smiled down at the beautiful mare sleeping before him in her bed. He then gently brushed a loose strand of her flowing pastel mane out of her closed eyes and behind her ear. She just looks so cute when she's asleep like that…and hugging his gift to her like that. He just had to gain her love more now. So he gently took her into his arms, and his tail tip transformed into a hand that snapped its fingers. Then the two of them vanished in a flash of light.

DC*~*~*CD

Discord opened his eyes once more to find himself and Celestia in a room within the abandoned castle of the Everfree Forest. Smirking to himself, he used his magic to conjure up a large red bed underneath the two of them and some lit candles all around. He also locked the doors so that Kaa and Hiss won't come in and disturb them.

Once done, the Draconequus looked down at the sleeping Celestia in his arms. She just looks so beautiful right now, even without her crown and shoes…because she still has on the necklace…the same necklace he used to propose to her all those years ago. He didn't think she'd keep it after what happened…until he broke free from his prison for the first time and paid her a visit after stealing the Elements of Harmony to hide away. He thought she destroyed it or threw it away, but she kept it all these years…a sign of her still undying love for him.

'I will make sure that love will stay immortal,' the chaos demon thought to himself as he then summoned up a bit more magic to have some golden chains with jewels appear and gently clamp themselves onto the front ankles of the Alicorn. He then turned her body a bit so that she's on her back before wrapping his arms and tail around her waist and kissing her on the lips with a soft moan.

Feeling the strange by enjoyable pressure on her lips, Celestia opened her fluttering eyelashes…and they shot wide open with her gasp when she saw who it is that's kissing her on the lips. With a muffled cry from his sweetheart, Discord pulled away gently and looked down at her with a smile.

"Hey, sweetie," he purred. "Missed me?"

"Discord!" the princess cried with a blushing face. "How…How did you—"

"Get into your room without you noticing I was there so I can bring you back here?" he answered with a smirk. "Well, I was able to recharge a little bit after your little Ponies saved you and brought you back home. So I disguised myself as the ribbon used to wrap up the book I gave you and watched you the whole time." Celestia blinked with surprise and blushed when she figured it out.

"You mean…you watched me use the book?" Discord just smirked before taking the book with his tail and opening it to a certain page.

"Sure did," he said before turning to her slyly and showing the picture of the two of them kissing which she entitled Falling Back in Love with You. "I had a feeling that you still have it bad for me. You still have the engagement necklace I gave you all those years ago, and you put in the picture of our kiss only a couple of hours ago." He then placed the book on the side and wrapped his arms around her waist to give her a loving hug. "What thoughts are going through your mind now, my little Celly?"

"Discord, please," Celestia whimpered, struggling a little to get out of the chains and his embrace. "What if the others find out that I'm not at the castle? Luna will get worried, and—"

"Don't worry," he assured her as he gently kissed her swan neck to make her shiver with unwanted delight. "After we had our fun, I'll have you home before Luna notices something's up."

"'Had our…fun'?" she asked, sounding a little worried despite enjoying the kissing on her neck. She shuddered with a slight yelp when he gave it a ticklish nip.

"You and I both know that we both want it, Tia," he purred to her. "I wanted to save it for our honeymoon, but my love for you couldn't possibly wait a second more." He then moved his paw down to her crotch and began massaging it sensually, making her cry out with surprise.

"Dis…Discord, please…" she begged, feeling strange in her lower stomach. "We…we can't…I…I could…" Discord just kept on massaging her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I've anticipated that," he said to her, snapping his fingers to have a condom appear in them. "You'd actually think I'd want to do it without protection?" Celestia then turned to him with a blushing glare/smile.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"I'm probably just as stubborn as you are," he teased, giving her another ticklish nip on the neck, making her giggle in reply. "C'mon, you know you wanna…I can feel it in a sensitive area of yours."

At first, Celestia thought Discord was talking about her neck. But when he brought his paw up, she understood. His fingers are wet with the clear love juices that she leaked out when he was massaging her crotch. She then looked away with embarrassment, making Discord nuzzle her cheek in comfort.

"Aw, no need to be ashamed, Tia," he cooed. "I just feel the urge also." He then licked his wet fingers sensually to savor the taste. "And I just love the way you taste."

"I just…I'm scared," she whispered softly. "I just know…it's going to hurt." Discord frowned when he understood what she meant and gave her a comforting hug.

"Don't worry, Tia. I'll try and make it hurt as little as possible. When you're ready to keep going, just let me know." She then turned to him and saw the love in his eyes, willing to make love to her the best way possible. With a smile and a nod, she gave her answer.

"Then take me, love." Discord then smiled at her affectionately and kissed her lips, and she freely returned it passionately as he then slipped the condom onto his already hard cock. By the time he was done, they pulled apart so they can breath, a string of saliva the only thing attaching their tongues together.

"Are you ready?" Celestia only gave him a smiling nod before spreading her back legs apart for him. He then climbed on top of her and snapped his fingers to turn the chains on her front hooves transform into hoof-cuffs, which she wrapped around his neck along with her front legs. He then entered her a bit before touching her hymen.

"On three," he said to her after she stopped wincing to look into his eyes. "One…two…three!" And he thrust into her to tear through her hymen.

"AHH!" Celestia cried out at the pain in her virgin region and felt her virginity blood trickle down her skin like droplets of water but thicker. By the heavens, Discord is just so big! She's not even sure if it'll hurt more or feel simply amazing. This is their first time after all.

"Are you okay, Tia?" She opens her eyes to look into Discord's, seeing the concern and fear in them. She can tell that he's worried that he hurt her.

"I'm alright, Discord," she assured him quickly in between pants. "You…You just feel so…so big…" Her lover blushed in reply at that comment.

"Seriously?" he asked with surprise in his voice. "Wow, I…I didn't think I would be after being trapped in stone for at least a millennium." He then snapped out of it quickly. "But still…does it hurt?"

"A little bit," she answered after catching her breath, "but I'll be alright in a minute."

"Okay, but I'll give ya some time to adjust. You just let me know when you're ready." She nodded in reply and waited until she's use to the large size in her. It feels way better than she had hoped, but she can tell that Discord is trying to be patient for her. He really does love her for wanting to wait this long despite her hugging his cock this tightly to goad at his urges. Soon the pain had subsided.

"Alright, Discord," she said to him. "I'm ready for you now." He nodded with a loving smile before moving in and out of her slowly, wanting to be gentle with his beloved at his well-deserved mercy. She mewed like a kitten as he purred/growled like a tiger at sensation going on at their nether regions. It just feels so good that Celestia practically pulled Discord into a passionate kiss. Discord happily returns it as he hugs her, going a little faster, harder, and deeper when he felt her run her tongue up his fang. It also caused her cuffs to vanish, but he doesn't care.

"Oh!" she cried, breaking the kiss that left a string of saliva connecting their mouths. "Discord! Oh, keep going! It's so good…" Discord just obeyed with a smile before kissing and nibbling at her neck. In reply, she nibbled at his ear to make him emit an erotic growl.

They kept at it for fifteen minutes until Celestia couldn't take it anymore. Holding him close and tightly, she rolled them over on the bed so that he's on his back and she's on top of him, his penis still inside her.

"Tia, what are you—UGH! AH! HAH!" He cried out with surprise as his Alicorn leant back a little and went up and down on his mass weapon faster and harder.

"Oh, Discord," she cried as he grabbed her sides so she won't fall back. "Oh, just like that! Please!" Getting where she's going with this, he bucked up his hips and ground them into her, making her scream with delight. With a little smirk, he used a little of his powers to cause vibrations to emit from his penis, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout her nether regions and intensifying her cries.

"Oh, Discord!" she cried, moving up and down faster. "Deeper! I want you deeper inside of me!" Discord then bucked her hips with her to drive deeper into her pussy, loving its tightness on his vibrating weapon. He also watched her as sweat perspires from her body, making her look like she's made entirely of living diamonds. After fifteen more minutes, Discord swiftly sat up with her and helped her turn around with his still trembling penis in her.

"Discord, what—" Celestia cried out when he intensified the vibrating in his cock and caused her to fall forward on her front knees. He only smirked as he coiled around her waist and settled in between her wings.

"Oh, Celestia!" he purred as he humped into her hard, fast, and deeply to create wet, slapping sounds from his pelvis smacking her flanks. "You're so wet and tight on me!" Celestia only cried out his name as she felt him getting bigger in her.

"Discord! Oh! Ahh! Hah! Ugh!" She can practically feel the slapping sending ripples throughout her flanks. Just the thought of her Cutie Mark rippling like its reflection in a lake makes her blush on her face turn darker. She also bit her bottom lip as he slipped his eagle claw down to her pussy and rolled her wet clitoris in between his two talons. Discord smirked at her fighting the urge to scream.

"You little sneak, you," he purred. "You should know better than to tease me like that." He then started to nibble on her neck, causing her to let go of her slightly bleeding lip. He then rolled her clit in between his talons once more, and she could no longer take it.

"AAAUGH! DIS—DISSY! OH, YES! DON'T STOP, DISSY!" The Draconequus smirked in reply.

"You have—UGH!—no idea—HAH!—how much I—GRR—missed you—GAH!—calling me that!"

"Oh, I'm going crazy!" Discord just embraced her and continued to fuck her, loving every single being of his beloved Alicorn. He wished they can stay like this all night, but he knows that they will have to end soon. He can feel it in his penis as he pounded into her doggie style for at least half an hour.

"D-Di-Discord!" Celestia cried out to her. "I'm…I'm cumming!"

"I—I'm cumming, too!" he growled. "I can't hold—but can't stop—" He then went harder, faster, and deeper as his penis's vibrating increased, making Celestia red all over from her growing blush.

"Ah…ah…AH…AHH…HAH…HAAHH…DISCAAAUUUGGGHHH!" As Celestia screamed out his name when she came, Discord roared like a dragon when he came as well. The condom however kept his seed from entering her womb and pour out of it along with her love juices as well. It was then that they discovered that Celestia's quite the gusher when cum exploded out of her like blast from a waterfall.

Celestia didn't seem to have noticed; her vision was clouded with an explosion of colors and stars when Discord came hard into her. The two of them then collapsed on their sides, cum continuing to flow out of her satisfied pussy and making the puddle on the bed grow larger.

After pulling himself together, Discord looked down and smiled when he saw that Celestia has fallen asleep out of exhaustion from their lovemaking, a slight blush still on her face. She's just so adorable like that. He then wrapped one arm around her waist gently as he picked up her picture album with his tail. Then with his free hand, he snapped his fingers, and the two lovers vanished.

DC*~*~*CD

Discord opened his eyes to find himself in Celestia's room, said princess still sleeping in his arms as he held her bridal style and the book in his tail. He then carried her over to her bed and placed her into it before tucking her in gently so as not to wake her.

Once she's under the sheets, he opened the book and placed a lion finger on a blank page before concentrating on the book's spell. On it appeared a picture of the two of them making on his bed in the castle ruins. With a quill, he wrote down the title: Our Passionate Night Together. Then he placed the quill inside the book as a bookmark for Celestia and placed it on the desk by her bed. Once she sees the page, she'll know that tonight was no dream.

Seeing that his work is done, he leant over his Alicorn and kissed her on the cheek gently, making her smile in her sleep.

"Sleep well, my love," he whispered softly with a smile of his own. He then snapped his fingers and vanished from her room to return to the castle ruins…thus leaving Celestia with wonderful dreams from their passionate experience.


End file.
